Lost on the Moon
by A Derpy King Boo
Summary: What are the thoughts that travel through one pony's mind when she gets banished to the moon? How does she cope with it? Does she go insane or does she stay calm and live it out? Can one really be the same after coming back from banishment? Allow Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon to explain that for you. Reviews and rates are appreciated, as are favs and follows.


Lost on the Moon

The moon is so fascinating, so elegant. It is my greatest treasure, signaling for my beloved night. I just wish that my subjects would learn to appreciate my meaningful nights. It hurts me knowing that they sleep through my nights.

That hurts me very much, which is why I became a monster and embraced the land in eternal night. I remember that night as if it were only yesterday.

I remember speaking out against my sister and attacking her, trying to get rid of her. I was supposed to be the only Princess here. I was the one to rule over Equestria...but...I was speaking out of anger...I never spoke out against my sister like that. We always did everything together.

It was us who found the Elements of Harmony. It was us who retrieved them from the Tree of Harmony. It was us who used them to overthrow Discord. It was us who led Equestria together in a time they needed leadership the most. We led and ruled together for years and years without revolutions to counter us. We were the duo that meant well. It was I that definitely made one huge mistake, acting out against my sister.

Now, I spend my time here on the face of the moon. I don't mind that much, really, but I do indeed miss my understanding sister. After all I've been through, I know that she could tell that I was becoming a monster, but I got what was coming to me. She sent me to the moon in order to calm myself down. This isn't helping my case at all! Instead of rage, I feel regret and abandonment!

It is not fair that I get sent here because of one little screw up. I revolt out of anger and the one time I do, I get sent away! Discord has revolted out of anger plenty of times and it's only resulted him into being turned to stone! I do it one time and get sent to my beautiful moon...it's not fair!

Now, now...you really should try to calm yourself. Remember, we are here for a reason, and you know exactly why, too. It would be best for you to think about the positives of being here...but...there are none...

Abandonment and loneliness is what has replaced my anger and frustration. No. Abandonment and loneliness have substituted for my anger and frustration. They are still inside of me, probably not going away for a long, long time. I will never forget what my sister did to me just a while ago, but forgiving her? That may have to take some time...some much needed, well supplied time.

Stars...my beautiful, twinkling stars. Please, help aid in my escape. I can't stand being here for any longer! I need to move about and have a long, emotional talk with my sister. She won't like it, not will I, but it must be done. I must do what I have to do.

We will help you, they tell me. It will take some time, but we will help you, they assure me. I don't care how long it takes as long as I get to leave the moon soon. I need to stretch my legs. I need to replenish my magic. I need to spread my wings. I need to fly. I need to go home. I need...to see my sister...

I...miss my sister. What is this feeling that I feel? It isn't one of anger or frustration. Or loneliness or abandonment...rather, it feels like...regret? Disappointment? What am I feeling? What is this feeling I feel? It is not natural!

My stars...my stars...my beautiful, beautiful stars...help me...please. I need to break away from my precious moon and return home.

But it's not your moon anymore...it's your sister's moon now. It's your sister's sun and now it's your sister's moon. She controls both giant, majestic objects now and you will just become a shadow on your once heart warming and awe inspiring moon.

It isn't fair. Your sister is already more known for being a balanced ruler. You are her counterpart, but nopony knows you. No...they know you as the tyrant ruler who acted out against your sister. It wasn't fair...she was already more popular and more accepted by everypony than you are...were...

You are a better ruler than she is...no...I might as well stop kidding myself...who am I to compare myself to her? But I know I am a better ruler. The subjects feared you more than they did her...but I do wish that they were more friendly and accepting of me. It is simply too hard living only with the compassion and understanding coming from my royal guards. Did they mean their compassion? Or were they just doing their jobs? Did they hate me in reality? Or did they learn to love and accept me for who I am, not for what I have become?

What's the problem with me? No, wait...is it me with the problem? Or does my sister have an acceptance problem? Was I the one who needed time off to cool down? Or was my sister the one who needed to take some time off and accept me for who I was, now, and forever shall be? My dark side is a side of me that will forever be a part of me, though it will be a part that I must learn to control. I cannot let it break out and show itself like before...before...before was a time where I wish I could redo...I never meant to harm my sister the way I did, it just happened that way.

Nightmare Moon...no...Princess Luna. Princess Luna is who I am and who I shall forever be known as, not Nightmare Moon. I must try to control Nightmare Moon and not let that monster reveal itself and show itself to others. I am a strong pony...strong willed...I know that I am the only pony who can control that spirit!

My stars...my stars...tell me, how much longer until I am free? Not much longer, you say? Only a little while more, is that? I appreciate you telling me, though can you kindly help me out a tad quicker? Not to sound pushy, but I am in desperate need of stretching my legs, spreading my wings, and replenishing my magic. My mane isn't as elegant and as smooth as before...it's almost as simple as Princess Cadance's mane is...but even simpler now.

What's that, my beautiful stars? What's that, you say? I'm free? I can leave? I can stretch my legs out and spread my wings now? I can replenish my magic? Is this true? It is? Oh my...it's too good to be true...but wait? What is this feeling? No...it can't be...please, not now!

What's the matter? Don't you know that we are one? Do you not get that I can show myself whenever I wish? Do you not know that I can easily take over my body as simple as that? The nightmare forces might have chosen you to be host, but it is I that are more powerful than you. The nightmare forces aren't as weak as you think, you know. I am the weaker versions of more powerful forces that you should have been dealing with, for your information. Now, be a dear and let me take over you!

Not a chance...I may not be the strongest pony there is, but I am stronger than you are! As long as I'm here, you will not be showing yourself again!

Is that so? You do know that the annual Summer Sun Celebration is today, right? And you also must know that your sister will be the one who is rising and lowering the sun and the moon respectively, right?

What does any of that have to do with me?

Oh, nothing. Just thought I'd let you know that I used some of my magic to place a spell on the moon that will forbid it from being lowered, thus making this night an everlasting night!

Why? Why would you do that? Why now? Why not long ago? Why do you want eternal night now? Why deny everypony of the sun? I love my precious nights, but I do understand that everypony needs the sun! It's only natural that there be both day and night!

You speak an unusual word play! Now, allow me to take control of my body! I must alert my subjects of the eternal night!

They are my sub...our subjects! My sister's subjects and my subjects! We work together on everything and it's only because of you that I'm here! You are the reason why I lost control and I got banished to my beautiful moon!

You mean your sister's beautiful moon. It's hers now; not yours. She controls the moon now as well as the sun, so why would you consider it still as your moon, hmm? You don't mean anything to them and this is why I need to show them my power and wrath of the night!

No! It will always be my moon, never hers. And you shall never gain control of my body! I am stronger than you are and you won't beat me again!

But you've already succumbed to my power! Haven't you felt it? I've taken over your nerves and now control my body! All that's left is for my nerves to take control of your brain and I shall take over completely!

No...I won't allow it! You will not overtake my body! You will not overtake me! You are not stronger than I am. I am stronger than you are!

And now, I am stronger than you! Give me back control of my body! You are under my control now! I have succeeded in gaining control over my body once more! I am now the dominant one! We shall show them our combined power now! The Queen of the Eternal Night hath returned! Nightmare Moon is back!

I won't allow it! I shall not allow it!

You will allow it! You have allowed it! Now let's show them all our true power. Look! The Summer Sun Celebration! Why, there's your sister right over there! Let's go pay her a visit!

No, not my sister...please...spare her of my power!

Nope! I will do to her what she herself did to me! I am going to banish her to the sun the way she banished to the moon!

No, please! Have mercy on her!

Not in the slightest! Look...and...poof! She's no longer with us! Look, she is placed on the surface of the sun. I'm sure she is still alive...I'm not one for killing my enemies. I just want her to suffer what I've suffered through!

But she didn't do anything wrong...why can't you-

She banished me to the moon! She has to be dealt with! Now, our subjects shall witness my night! Our night! The eternal night!

No! I can't allow it!

But you already have! Now come along and allow me to introduce myself to my new subjects!

I can't...I won't!

You can and you will!

"Oh, my beloved subjects! It's been so long since I've seen your precious, little, sun-loving faces!"

"What did you do with our princess!" A stubborn Pegasus mare asked.

"What? Am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?"

Stop this right now!

"Does my crown no longer count now that I've been imprisoned for a long time? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?"

"I did!" A little purple unicorn mare shouted at me. "You're the Mare in the Moon, Nightmare Moon!"

"Well, well, well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here!"

"You're here to...to..."

"Remember this day little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night, will last, forever! Ahahahaha!"

Stop this right now! You have to!

Not in the slightest! I have proven my point, and now I shall rule through that point! You need to stop fighting me and join with me! Your magic already has, now you need to follow!

No! I will beat you, even if it takes an eternity!

Such a pathetic answer from a pathetic pony! Now, leave me alone! I must rule over my subjects!

You will be brought down! I will make sure that you will be!

Good luck with that!


End file.
